


耳機之外

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [8]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：激情交往中的2019年
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 5





	耳機之外

時間：激情交往中的2019年

【TOSHI】

那天YOSHIKI進門時，他正對著譜在聽《IM A SINGER 2》要翻唱的曲子，手上忙著筆記，構思他想要的表現方法。

他把頭戴式耳機拉開一個縫，笑著對好一陣子沒見的伴侶打招呼。

「早啊！怎麼來了？」

「來找你玩。」YOSHIKI關上門，邊呼氣邊鬆開圍巾隨手往旁一掛。

「抱歉，等我一下噢！忙完這首就陪你。」

YOSHIKI接著把太陽眼鏡、錢包、手機、大衣全扔在對面沙發上，坐到他身邊來，腦袋倚靠著他左肩，沒做造型的柔軟髮絲披散在他肩頭，感覺格外舒服，他抬起左手揉了揉那顆腦袋。

然後他的左手拿不回來了。

他原本只是用手滑過YOSHIKI的鼻梁，然後在柔嫩的唇瓣掀弄兩下就打算收手，不過YOSHIKI含住了他的手，輕啃起來。

反正左手沒事，他就任由對方擺佈，右手繼續在譜上鎮筆疾書。

幾分鐘後，他輕哼著曲子隨旋律晃動右手的筆，忽然間不知打哪來的兩滴乳白色液體落在桌面邊緣，正好位於他的視線邊緣，他的目光被吸引過去，輕哼著轉頭瞄了一眼。

不礙事，晚點再擦。

⋯⋯慢著，那是什麼？

他拿下耳機，往左側的人兒看去，只見YOSHIKI一臉放鬆地半闔著眼，睫毛輕顫，吐息比平常略快，並有漸緩的趨勢。

他的視線下移，看見YOSHIKI的襯衫釦子全開，領子滑到了左二頭肌的位置，右邊的袖子也滑到了手肘處，袖子全縐在手腕，袖口半覆蓋著手背，前段一小部分則濕成了半透明。

牛仔褲的褲頭鬆了開來，黑色內褲被拉到了陰囊之下，濕漉漉的分身躺在手裡，側面清晰可見的血管仍然一跳一跳地。

YOSHIKI的淺藍色牛仔褲有刷白設計，但仍可以清楚看見有一絲白濁的黏液掛在褲管上，桌邊另有一條白絲在半空中輕輕晃蕩著，越拉越長，然後落了一滴到地板上，剩餘的黏絲往上彈回去。

他很慶幸在轉頭之前已經把重要的想法都寫了下來，因為他現在丁點也不記得了。

「有好玩的怎麼不找我？」他輕聲說，發覺聲音比自己想像中得還沙啞。

他伸手去抬YOSHIKI的下巴，才發現自己的左手也沾著白濁的液體。

⋯⋯或許他也不是那麼慶幸剛才把時間都花在寫構想上面。

（全文完）


End file.
